An infrared (IR) detector is generally defined as a photodetector that responds to IR radiation. One type of an infrared detector is a thermal based detector. A thermal based detector may be implemented within a camera to generate an image of an object formed on the thermal properties generally associated with such an object. Thermal based detectors are known to include bolometers, microbolometers, pyroelectric, and thermopiles. The thermopiles may generate a DC voltage for sensing and/or electrical generation. Thermopiles may include a number of thermocouples that convert radiative energy from the object into electrical energy. The following references may be relevant to the present disclosure: U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,476 to Hynecek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,387 to Elsner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,656 to Dresselhaus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,014 to Gooch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,234 to Ghamaty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,048 to Hsu, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0168978 to Kochergin.